His sweet Maddy Smith
by Charlicious
Summary: Not the best at summarys but this is pretty much a version of the story that I thought up that continues after you see Maddy getting driven away from Rhydian in the final episode. Hope you like it and please faview. x


**AN: Hey guys! **

**If you're reading 'My Summer' I'm sorry but I won't be able to update tonight coz I've been writing this but hopefully I will tomorrow! I know that Bobby Lockwood (Rhydian) doesn't look 14 but he's meant to be so in this story he is. Hope you enjoy and please faview!**

* * *

Rhydian is about to leave with his mum and brother but upon seeing Maddy's destroyed look as she was dragged away he decided to put some conditions towards his departure.

"OK. I'll go with you willingly on three conditions.

First, I'm allowed to say goodbye to my friends tonight and not leave with you until the morning.

Second, I will stay with you until my eighteenth birthday but after that I am allowed to go wherever I want and live where I want without you trying to stop me.

Finally, I can see Maddy and spend the full moon with her once every three months.

Do you agree?"

Cari and Brim look at each other obviously deep in thought about his demands. He locks eyes with Cari as she solemnly gives her reply

"You're clearly a smart boy Rhydian...I agree that we can leave tomorrow and give you tonight to say goodbye, I also agree with the fact that when you're eighteen you may decide on who you want as your pack but I have to disagree with your last condition. There's absolutely no way that you'll be able to see Maddy after tonight. She's tame! She wouldn't be able to come to us and you're not to go to her!"

Rhydian considers her offer and thinks of a counter argument

"In that case I change my second condition to be that when I'm **16** I can decide what I want to do. That gives you two years to convince me to stay with you, think about it I've only been here less than 4 months! Compare 4 months to 2 years. If when I'm 16 I still want to come home to Maddy you'll let me."

Bryn answers faster than Cari can

"Deal. If this place is still on your mind after two years then it means this is where you are happy so, deal"

Rhydian stares at Cari until she nods reluctantly. He smiles and clearly relaxes.

"Good. I'll meet you back here tomorrow at 8am" with that he shoots off at wolf speed towards Shannon's house. After a very deep conversation making sure they keep the secret he ran to his foster parent's house. He wanted to pack as fast as he could so he could have as much time with Maddy as possible.

He has to be careful about what he packs because a huge suitcase would undoubtably be frowned upon so he chose the few items that meant the most to him:

the hoodie Maddy used to borrow when she got cold

the photo of him, Maddy, Tom and Shannon

his sketch pad filled with drawings of Maddy as a wolf and the times they spent together on the moors

finally a bundle of pencils

Then he carefully constructs a note for his foster parents explaining that they didn't need to worry about him and he was alright. Then, even faster than before, he bolts across the village to Maddy's house. The sent of Tom, Shannon, Mr and Mrs Smith and finally Maddy hit him. He couldn't just barge in there without being asked loads of unanswerable questions not to mention probably being kicked out by Maddy's parents. Then something amazing happened, Emma and Daniel (Maddy's parents) left soon to be followed by Tom and Shannon. Rhydian had Maddy all to himself! He swiftly climbed the drain pipe he had scaled so many times previously and hoped into her bedroom, just as he was about to open the door and walk down stairs to see her the door flew open crashing against the wall as Maddy ran in with rivers of tears rolling down her cheeks. She flung herself onto the bed and wept into a pillow.

Rhydian silently walked over to her and sat down stroking her hair. Her head shot up and she scrambled backwards so her back hit the wall.

"Hey hey it's ok, it's just me" A look of relief flashes across her face as she jumps into his open arms literally crying on his shoulder. He buries his head in her hair and is on the brink of tears himself but holds them in for her sake. After about 20 minutes the tears seemed to stop and they look deep into each other's eyes. He leans in wanting to kiss her gorgeous lips before leaving them for 2 whole years but just as their lips were about to touch she whispers

"Tom said you loved me. I don't know if you do or not but I want you to know...I love you"

he smiles at her confession and brushes his lips against her's so quickly and so lightly that it almost didn't feel like he kissed her at all. But he did.

"I love you too, my sweet Maddy Smith" she grins and goes in for a more passionate kiss, this one lasting at least 2 minutes (and considering it is their first real kiss 2 minutes is a long time)

"I reasoned with Cari, I still have to go with her to keep you safe here but there are conditions..." she listens intently to his recollection of his conversation with his mum and smiles when he comes to the conclusion that in two years she could see him again. Then it dawns on her that he could spend all night with her. She kisses him again and pulls him down onto the bed.

If tonight was all they had, they were going to make it memorable.

* * *

1 year passed and the two young wolfblood's desires to see each other once again grew stronger every single day.

Maddy still couldn't eat or sleep for thinking of him, flashes of that wonderful night spent with him mixed in with all her happy memories of them being together as she snuggles into the hoodie he left her with - knowing how much she loves it. She remembers the morning she woke up without him but with the hoodie attached to a note saying:

"_My sweet Maddy Smith, I love you now and forever. See you in two years my love x_" there was a small drawing of two wolfs at the bottom of the page.

Rhydian had grown used to his new pack but desperately wanted to be reunited with his old one. He would stay a safe distance from them as if unsure of what they might do next and stared deeply at the latest drawing of his sweet Maddy Smith. It was of the last time he saw her, cocooned in blankets hair sprawled out across the pillow with his arm around her waist and head cuddled into her neck. There must have been at least 20 others like this one. Drawing his memories helped to keep them alive in his mind. Although he had developed a good relationship with his little brother he still felt an irresolvable hatred towards Cari. He couldn't bear to call her his mother even after a year of staying with her.

Sometimes he stole away into the nearest village knowing that none of his pack except possibly Bryn would dare follow him and he knew that Bryn wouldn't snitch on him. Once in the village he would try to recall his human life, he bought new art supplies and wrote letters to his beloved Maddy, he even wrote to Tom and Shannon sometimes.

It's strange how much you could care about people you only knew for 4 months and haven't seen in a year. He loved them all but especially Maddy who waited expectantly for his next letter knowing she could never write back.

On his fifteenth birthday Rhydian woke up on the floor in the woods like he normally does now. Bryn comes bouncing down and jumps onto his bare chest waking him up and yelling

"Pen-blwydd hapus" meaning 'Happy birthday big brother' Bryn had taught Rhydian some simple phrases in Welsh so he understood this easily.

Rhydian smiles at his little brother and picks him up off his chest as he stands up.

"diolch Bryn" meaning 'Thanks Bryn' this was one of the first things he had learnt to Bryn's delight.

Bryn pulls out a new sketch pad he had made from all natural things (most wolfblood's have a talent, Bryn was creative and had a great knowledge of the wilderness being brought up wild)

Rhydian grins and once again says thanks. He sits down in the roots of a tree, puts on his shirt and starts drawing an image of his little brother and him on the very front of his new sketch pad. The two boys hug and make their way towards the rest of the pack. They crouch down next to the fire and start cooking an arrangement of meats. Cari comes over asking what the special occasion is and when Bryn tells her it is clear she has no idea. After breakfast Rhydian wanders down to the local village to buy a coffee but a girl with brown hair grabs his attention. He just stares after her until he realizes that it couldn't be her. Maddy had probably forgotten all about him by now. That's what Cari said every time she caught him pinning after her anyway.

Instead of buying a coffee he walks back towards the woods and sits down letting his mind wander back to his time spent with her. All of the sudden a hand grips his shoulder and he spins round ready to fight off anyone who means him harm (a trait he had picked up from his new pack) it is only Bryn.

"I have a birthday surprise for you" he smirks and leads Rhydian further into the woods. Once they are far enough from the village but also far from the pack Rhydian picks up on a long lost yet familiar sent.

"Bryn what's going on?" he asks sternly.

"Look up" he looks up to find Maddy standing on a tree branch. He climbs the tree and pulls her into his arms kissing her excitedly. Se laughs and cuddles against his neck, hugging him tighter. Eventually Rhydian has to pull away and understand what is going on. By this time Bryn had managed to follow them up the tree as well (he wasn't old enough to transform yet so he was a little slower than they are) They all sit across from each other, Rhydian keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Maddy as if afraid she might be stolen away from him again.

"What is going on?" he means his voice to sound authoritative but he is too happy and it doesn't quite sound how he intends it to.

"Remember a few weeks ago when you last send Maddy a letter? Well, I used the reading and writing lessons you've been giving me to copy her address and write my own letter. I told her that it was your birthday coming up and said that I wanted her to come and visit knowing mum would never let you go to her"

"Happy birthday" Maddy's eyes shine as she gives him a peck on the lips handing him a present. It is a photo frame of wolves with a photo of her kissing Rhydian's cheek - it was the one they took to celebrate not being found out after their blood tests. They weren't dating then but thought it was a good photo.

After about 2 hours of talking they climb down from the tree (Bryn on Rhydian's back) and race back to the pack. Maddy had had an idea. She knew that once she saw Rhydian she wouldn't be able to leave him so she had compromised with her parents and was allowed to spend the next year here with him. Her parents knew that she would be dead in one year if she was kept away from him and he would keep her safe so this was the only option. As you might imagine the news does not go down well with Cari's pack. They crowd round as the three kids walk into the grounds where they live and create a circle around them inspecting Maddy, the men checking her out and the women scowling as she doesn't seem very wolf. In their eyes she is tame. Cari is sitting crossed legged by the fire when they approach her.

"Cari. Maddy has come to stay with us for a year" her eyes glisten yellow along with both Maddy and Rhydian's who are on red alert knowing that there is most likely going to be an fight.

"No. She's tame. We can't have a tame wolf in the pack she'd never survive" Rhydian tenses and is about to say something but Maddy steps forward growling.

"Who do you think you're calling tame?" Cari rises and looks straight into Maddy's eyes

"You've changed since I last saw you" she states looking her up and down

"You took my Rhydian away from me, of course I changed!"

"You're skinny, angry and tame. You wont last 2 days out here"

"Then let me stay for two days" Cari rolls her eyes subconsciously recognizing that she has been beaten by a 15 year old girl.

"Fine. See how well you do" with that she stalks off and the crowd disperses realizing that there is nothing to see.

Maddy and Rhydian become even closer than they were before, waking up the same way every morning:

Maddy lying on Rhydian's chiseled chest, Rhydian's arm wrapped protectively around her, his head resting on hers, both keeping the other warm during the night. They are happy. They sleep further away from the rest of the pack because Rhydian became very protective knowing that given half a chance the guys would be all over Maddy and Maddy is afraid of someone tying to attack them during the night.

One year has passed and even though Maddy kept in touch with her family and friends she still missed her home. So did Rhydian. On his 16th birthday they woke early to say goodbye to Bryn and a few other members of the pack that they had grown close to who promise to visit soon before heading straight back home.

Cari still isn't happy about it all but she can't do anything. She had lost her baby boy the minute she left him all alone in the world.

Now he isn't alone anymore, he has his sweet Maddy Smith.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this. If I've made any mistakes please forgive me! I didn't have a lot of time to write this in so I'm not really sure if t's any good. Please let me know and faview! :D**

**Love you guys! x**


End file.
